The present invention is directed to a device for applying traction to vehicle tires. Such a device has a particular use when a vehicle is on, for example, an ice covered or a snow packed street and is unable to get sufficient traction to move away from the slippery area onto a less slippery surface, such as a plowed portion of the street. Presently, various devices and techniques are used to assist a driver in moving his vehicle from an icy spot where there is insufficient traction from the tire tread itself which would cause the tire to simply spin and not move the vehicle either forward or backward. One technique is to permanently incorporate different devices on the tires. Such devices, for example, may be chains or studs. Various localities, however, prohibit the use of tires having chains and studs because of the damage these devices cause to the street or highway. Other techniques are more of a makeshift variety including attempting to wedge some type of object between the tire and the slippery surface. These techniques not only have varying degrees of success, but also have the inherent danger that the spinning tire may cause the object to be dislodged in the manner of a missile which could cause injury or damage.
It would be desirable if a device could be provided which could function to provide sufficient traction to enable a driver to move a vehicle off the slippery surface and then be able to remove the device so that the vehicle could then operate in a normal manner.